Seeing Eye Kitty
by Rogue-Flamez
Summary: Modern AU. Natsu and his fiancee are looking for a cat. Lucy has big news to share as well. NOW WITH A BONUS CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is another stupid one-shot. I am feeling like shit. My cousin will never wake up, my friend is supposed to be out of the hospital but she's not, and I've had a pounding headache since 10 am.**

 **So, this is actually a silly one shot despite my current circumstances tho, lmao.**

* * *

 _ **Seeing Eye Kitteh!**_

Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she pulled her blind fiance through Magnolia. His overly sensitive nose would always lure him towards food, but Lucy would always pull him along. Especially since last time when he knocked over a meat vendor's cart and they had to pay for all the damages. Even though he was blind, though, Natsu always did something nice for anyone. One time, he heard someone drop a coin and he returned it to them, and he saved a cat stuck in a trash bin when he heard her mewls.

Thus, this is why the happy couple found themselves in the parking lot of the local pet store and animal shelter. The cat had kittens and Natsu had begged Lucy to get one. She at first said no because she worried that a blind man would not be the best caretaker with her at work all day, but Natsu finally convinced her with dinner and some kisses which led to more than kisses.

So, as Natsu and Lucy entered the pet store, Lucy couldn't help but smile at Natsu's large grin as her heard the sounds of the animals.

"C'mon babe! Let's go get us a cat!" Natsu exclaimed before pulling on Lucy's arm.

Lucy giggled, "Calm down! You're gonna crash into the dog food cans!"

Natsu stopped yanking when he remembered how angry Lucy got last time he knocked stuff over, and let her guide him to the cats. As they reached the back, Natsu started to get more bouncy as he heard the kittens' little cries.

"You hear them Luce?" They sound so cute!"

Lucy smiled and tugged the excited man down to give him a kiss, "I hear them, now go say hi."

Natsu grinned and returned her kiss before letting her lead him slowly to the kitten pen. When she stopped, they carefully kneeled down by the outside. Natsu sat patiently while Lucy spoke with the attendant, eventually they were able to sit inside with the kittens. Natsu was giggling like a schoolgirl as the kittens climbed all over him. Lucy watched as he carefully cuddled and held each one, she felt her heart constrict at his loving attentions and her hand dropped to her belly.

 _I wonder how he will react._

"Luce! Check this one out! He's different, I can tell."

Lucy shook her head out of her thoughts and looked at the cat her fiance was holding, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"He's freaking blue!"

Natsu laughed, "I want this one."

Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around her man and his cat, "Figures you choose the weirdo."

Natsu nuzzled into her neck, "I chose you didn't I?"

Lucy poked him in the ribs, but also kissed his forehead. They stayed there, a new family, until Lucy slowly got up.

"You stay here with him while I go pick up supplies, ok?"

Natsu smiled happily in the direction of her voice and continued to pet his blue cat.

As Lucy wandered through the store picking up cat supplies, she thought about how in 9 months, she'd have to do this for a baby. Sighing, Lucy pushed her full cart back to Natsu, she found him standing, cradling his new cat so happily.

"Natsu," Natsu's head whipped around and he smiled at her, "Let's name him Happy. He makes you happy so then I'm happy and it works."

Natsu's unfocused eyes somehow managed to soften as he nodded, "Yeah, Happy. Welcome to the family Happy!"

Lucy opened the small crate for Happy and delicately transplanted him from Natsu's arms. Natsu pouted slightly but didn't protest.

So, the happy couple and their new family member made their way to the checkout and then headed home.

* * *

Later that evening, as the couple snuggled up on the couch with Happy, Lucy decided she would tell Natsu about the baby.

"Natsu..."

"Yeah babe?" He said as he started stroking her hair.

"I'm pregnant," just like that.

Natsu stiffened and drew back. Now Lucy was scared, she'd been rejected of course. Natsu wouldn't want kids. Holding back her sobs, Lucy got up from the couch and walked away.

"Lucy, babe, where are you going?"

"I-I..." she couldn't finish and started sobbing, dropping to her knees on the floor.

Natsu hastily set Happy on the couch and made his way carefully over to his crying fiancee. Each sob knifing him in the heart. He kneeled down next to Lucy and pulled her into a hug, she desperately clutched his shirt as she sobbed.

"You're gonna be a wonderful mom," he whispered.

"I love you Natsu!"

Natsu grinned and kissed her temple, "I love you, too."

Happy wandered over and plopped himself onto Lucy's lap, curling against her stomach.

The soon-to-be family of 4 sat there together, simply...

Happy.

* * *

 **Cheesy ending but IDC! =P**

 **TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this isn't one of my more popular stories but I feel the ending sucked so I added a new chapter!**

* * *

Natsu cringed as he felt small, yet heavy, footfalls on his face. Happy the cat had become an integral part of the family and was called the "Seeing Eye Kitty", even though he really was just a cuddle bug. But, he had a habit of climbing on Natsu whenever Lucy left the bed. Happy seemed to like Lucy's pregnant belly and whenever Natsu imagined his fiancee asleep with the cute little kitten, he had seen Lucy and cats before he went blind.

With a groan, Natsu gently shifted the fat kitten to the side and pulled himself out of bed. Heard retching noises from the bathroom next to him and he felt his heart constrict, he couldn't wait for little Summer to come out so he could hold her and ease Lucy's suffering. They had found out the gender a week ago, even though Lucy was already 7 months in. They had wanted it to be a surprise, but there were complications, so the doctor found out while fixing them. They had decided to name her, Summer. The English translation of Natsu's name.

Feeling along the wall, Natsu found the doorknob and pushed his way inside the bathroom. It was a little smelly, but he didn't care as he cautiously crawled over to Lucy. Without hesitation, he slid his arms up her back until he found her hair and pulled it back.

"I feel sick," Lucy moaned.

Natsu shifted the golden tresses into one hand as the other stroked her back soothingly, "I know, but you're almost done, babe. I love you and I can't wait to hold our baby."

Natsu felt Lucy lurch forward again and more retching was heard, along with sloshing in the bowl. This went on for another 10 minutes before Lucy decided she was ok enough to go back to bed. As soon as she was settled, Natsu pulled her close and nestled into her side contently as Happy made his way back onto her belly.

She ran her hands through her boys'm hair as she drifted off.

 _This is nice._

* * *

 **Ugh, more cheese but I like it better than the previous ending.**

 **TTYL!**


End file.
